when dreams come true
by ClaireP
Summary: When I wrote to Robert Pattinson I had no idea what it would lead to.


**Disclamer; I have never met Robert Pattinson, and this is only my vision. It is rated M, quite lemony!**

The door of the spare room wasn't fully shut so I crept along the landing to the bathroom. I didn't want to wake him.

I couldn't sleep. For the second night I had Robert Pattinson sleeping in my spare room.

We'd been emailing for months. I had written to him in a moment of hormonal madness, and he'd written back! I was staggered. But, apparently, my letter had been very moving and made him want to make contact. One email had asked for my phone number. After that he started calling me to. It was wonderful. We really did connect on some level that wasn't just physical. After all he had no idea what I looked like. He'd asked but I refused to upload a photo. I always look dreadful and avoid cameras like the paluge. I'd told him I was 5'7 with blonde hair and blue/grey eyes, and left it at that.

I knew he was going to be back in the UK, he told me he had a couple of weeks off. I was glad he was getting a break. He'd got my address, it was on the original letter, but he'd said nothing about meeting up. So when there was a knock on my kitchen door I assumed it was one of the neighbours, as it usually was. I was in the other room so I called for them to come in. I wandered through to see who wanted to borrow what and stopped dead.

Oh fuck!

He was standing just inside the door looking just about good enough to eat. And I was in a black vest top and an old denim mini with my hair tied back. I'd been doing housework, I didn't even have anything on my feet!

I'd seen the way his eyes had taken me in. I was giving him similar attention. But I had no idea how strong the attraction was on his side. I daren't allow myself to hope he found me as attractive as I found him. Who the hell was I after all?

Now as I passed the just open door of the spare room on my way back to my own bedroom I could hear strange noises. Grunting, groaning, like he was in pain. Was he all right? Without really thinking I pushed the door open and went in. It was quite dark so I couldn't really see for a few moments.

'Rob? Are you ok?'

And then my eyes adjusted. He was kneeling on the bed, bent over, one hand braced on the mattress. The other hand was gripped around his cock.

Oh!

I stopped dead. I should leave. But my eyes couldn't tear themselves away from his erection, and his beautiful fingers wrapped around it. He'd stopped pumping, but he was still squeezing. I felt the rush of heat shoot through me and zone in between my legs. His eyes met mine then and I saw the fire in them. I really should go. Instead I stood there biting my lip while his eyes ran over me. I wasn't wearing much, a cream silk tank top and shorts. When his eyes found my breasts I saw him grip a little harder. I realised my nipples were rock hard, he couldn't miss them. I heard him groan and saw him squeeze. Oh God that turned me on! But I really shouldn't be seeing this.

'I'm sorry.' I stammered. 'I thought you were in pain or something.'

'I am!' He gasped. 'Don't leave.'

'But you don't want me seeing this.' Still I couldn't tear my eyes away. And I was starting to feel very hot, and wet.

'Why not? You're the reason I'm doing it.' He panted.

Pardon? Did he just say...? He was wanking over me? My eyes widened at the thought. How many times had I pushed my fingers inside myself and wished it were him?

He brought his eyes up from my burning nipples and locked them on mine. His beautiful green eyes were on fire.

'Help me.' He whispered. He rocked back so that he was sitting on his heels. He was completely naked. God but he was beautiful. His right hand was still clamped around his swollen, rock hard cock, which had started to leak a little. I blinked hard to focus and took a step closer to the bed. His eyes never left mine as I got closer. When I was next to the bed I stopped. I was older than him and knew very well how to pleasure a man, in many ways. But at that moment I was nervous as hell. I took a deep breath and climbed onto the bed next to him. I shifted so that I was in front of him. With a groan he released his erection so I could see it in all its glory. Wow, the rumours were right.

We were leaning towards each other, our eyes still locked together. I could drown in those eyes. When our lips finally connected I swear the bed shook. My whole body was suddenly ultra, ultra, sensitive. I pushed my fingers into his hair as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. He brought his left hand round and cupped the back of my neck. I dropped my hand other down and gripped the base of his hardness.

'Oh fuck!' He groaned. While our mouths worked together I started to pump my fist up his shaft, running my thumb over the head. He groaned and gasped. Eventually he had to stop kissing me in order to keep breathing. As his juices started leaking more he became hotter and slicker in my hand. He leaned his head against my shoulder and I could feel his hot breath burning my damp skin. The next time I squeezed his hips flexed up so that he thrust into my hand. He was close now.

I squeezed a bit harder, pumped a bit faster and he thrust more. I felt him start to shudder, his beautiful eyes rolled back. He cried out as his cock exploded in my hand. I felt it throbbing, pumping more out of him. He'd practically stopped breathing when he collapsed against me. I let him go and eased him back against the pillows. He pulled me down next to him. It took him a while to drift back into his body.

'Wow.' He said at last. I ran my fingers through his hair and down across his cheek and jaw. I couldn't help the smug smile on my face. Shit I'd just made Robert Pattinson come!

He shifted then, propping himself up on one elbow to face me. He ran his hand through his hair in that sexy way he had. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He ran his eyes over my body, taking in my still hard nipples. That were getting a tad uncomfortable rubbing against the fabric of my tank. His eyes carried on down until they rested on my shorts. I knew what he was seeing. I didn't need to look to know that the silk would be a little darker where my own wetness was leaking.

'Your turn.' He smiled. He leaned over and kissed me again. Gently to begin with, taking his time. While his tongue traced around the inside of my mouth his hand moved down my body. I felt a spasm of desire shoot through me at his touch. He pushed his hand up under my tank top, tracing his slender fingers over my hot skin. When he found my breast he cupped it gently in his hand. I heard myself groan. He gripped a little harder and started running his thumb over my hard nipple.

Fucking hell!

My whole body spasamed as if I'd been electrocuted. It was all the encouragement he needed. He pulled his mouth away from mine and whipped my top off over my head.

He shifted onto his knees so that he could use both his hands. I watched his long, slender fingers as they rubbed and squeezed my nipples. I knew I was hyperventilating but I didn't care. His eyes never left my face until he dipped his head and sucked my right nipple into his mouth.

'Oh God!' I cried out. While his tongue and teeth worked on my breasts his hand slid down my stomach and pushed under the waistband of my shorts. I felt the spasm shoot through me again and my back arched up. I heard his breath catch when he felt just how wet I was, and how hot. When he shifted a little closer I could feel that he was hard again. Very, very hard.

As he released my right nipple and moved his mouth across to my left he pushed his fingers inside me.

Ohfuckohfuck!!

I opened my legs wider for him, wanting him to reach everywhere. At the same time trying to remember how to breathe. I think I might have gone crossed eyed to because everything blurred a little. His long fingers started to move inside me, sliding in and out. I flexed my hips against them, arching my back. I'd started to grip his hair with my left hand but my right hand was free. So I slid it down until I found hid swollen cock. As I gripped he cried out and thrust his fingers in deeper. We were both groaning loudly now. My body was moving against his fingers, his body against my hand.

And then he pulled away. My eyes snapped back into focus. But he wasn't stopping. He was pulling my shorts off and climbing between my legs. When his hips were settled between my thighs he once again locked his eyes on mine. He took a deep breath and thrust into me.

'Rob!' I cried. I don't know if he intended to start off gently, but it didn't last. My back arched up, my legs gripped tightly around him. The muscles in my cunt started to throb against him. He thrust hard, getting in deep. Everything was starting to blur again and I had to blink hard to stay focused.

I pushed my fingers into his hair and he brought his mouth crashing down on mine. We were both close now. His thrusts were increasing, my muscles were tightening. I didn't know how much longer I could last. As if he'd read my mind he leaned in.

'Come for me.' He whispered. And I did. Oh fuck did I! And he followed. He thrust as deeply as he could and I felt his whole body shake above me. He came hard and loud.

I'm not sure but I think I blacked out for a few seconds. When I opened my eyes he was lying by my side stroking my hair.

'Welcome back.' He grinned that crooked grin, it was his turn to look a little smug.

'Hi.' I shook my head to clear it and smiled back.


End file.
